Redemption
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Bella is dying...who will be the one to save her life... This is a weird little one-shot that I just had to write down. Set in Breaking Dawn AU


**Redemption**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

It was the colours that she noticed were fading first, everything turned to black and white, slowly dissolving into grey. Sounds became muffled, she heard the faint cry of a baby, followed by voices yelling and crying for her to live, Bella live. The pain had ceased to bother her, all her neural senses were shutting down and a strange kind of peace washed over her. She turned her head slightly as she felt a warm breath near her left ear. Her vision wavered as she tried to focus on the person who was whispering something to her.

"Bells...you have to listen to me honey...can you give me a sign that you can hear me...please..." The husky tones of Jacob Black pierced her consciousness. She blinked her eyes, even that took a lot of effort. She felt his warm hand touch her ice cold cheek.

"I love you Bella Swan...you need to fight this. I am right here with you. If you ever loved me at all you can survive this, just keep your heart beating please...do it for me..." Jacob laid his head next to her own and Bella's eyes were riveted to his distraught face. Everything else around her seemed to disappear as she stared into his dark, soulful eyes.

More voices could be heard shouting, the cries of an infant child became louder. Edward's agonised yells made her shiver, but her eyes did not leave those of Jake's. He caressed her cheek softly over and over. Bella felt her heart beat thundering in her ears suddenly and her vision turned black, blocking out her sight completely. She heard the sound of her own voice whimpering and she knew that her end was near.

"Jacob...I'm sorry...I was wrong...love you..."The words slipped from Bella's lips as her whole body gave a vicious jerk and her heart stopped...

XXXXXX

When Bella next opened her eyes she was surprised to see that she was staring up at the ceiling of her old bedroom in Charlie's house. Her whole body ached and there was an intense feeling of warmth radiating down one side of her body. She shifted her head and a sharp pain shot through it, but she finally managed to turn it enough to see who was lying beside her. Her gasp of surprise sounded foreign to her ears.

"Jacob..." She breathed.

Bella watched as Jake lifted his head from where it was resting on the pillow next to hers. He gave her a sheepish smile and sat up. His short hair was sticking up all over the place and Bella had the urge to just reach out and smooth it down, but her hands did not want to obey her. Instead she just gazed up at him curiously.

Jacob's smile slipped from his lips and his expression darkened. "I suppose you want to know what happened."

"Am I dead? I mean is this some sort of hallucination Jacob? Where..." Bella's voice was barely a whisper. Her throat felt sore. Jake placed a finger over her lips to silence her.

"No...You are fine Bells...perfect in fact. Your heart stopped beating for a second...until that is..." Jacob stopped speaking for a moment and he swallowed nervously.

"What...the baby...my god Jake the baby...Edward...I don't understand..." Vague images assaulted Bella's mind as she recalled the frantic rush to remove the baby before it crushed her from the inside out. Her body had begun to shut down at that point and she once again heard Edward's frantic cries to Carlisle to save her.

"The baby...it...she bit you Bella...she bit you and her venom saved your life." Jacob blurted it all out in a rush. He had taken one of her hands and was holding it tightly.

Bella's breathing became rapid as she started to hyperventilate with shock. The last image she remembered seeing was Jake's face beside hers as she confessed her deepest feelings. She had briefly felt something being placed on her chest before everything went black. Was it her baby girl that she had fought so hard to have?

"Why did she bite me Jake and where is she? Why am I here? I don't understand..."

"Bells please calm down...let me explain honey..." Jake begged her.

Bella closed her eyes tight and concentrated on slowing her breathing down. She felt Jake's arms encircle her and lift her up into a tight hug. She heard him whispering words of comfort in her ear but her head felt like it was spinning as she tried to take in what he was saying.

"The le...Edward placed her on your chest so that you could see her. He had already given up on you Bells...I didn't though, you heard me right, you remember what I said to you and what you confessed to me..."

Bella nodded her head against his chest. "Carry on Jake, tell me everything..."

Jacob gave a sigh of relief that she didn't deny what she had admitted to him. "She was crying loudly and moving about. Edward was holding her against you and your heart suddenly just gave out. As your body jerked she...she clamped her teeth into your skin and released her venom into you."

"If she did that then why am I not a...I'm still human..."Bella pulled away from Jake and for the first time examined herself. She was dressed in an old pair of flannel pyjamas, she tentatively touched her skin and placed a hand over her beating heart. She looked back up at Jake in confusion.

"The baby was only half vampire, her venom does not have the ability to change a human, only to heal..." Jake's voice tailed off as he watched Bella's reaction carefully.

"My baby saved me? Where is she Jake...I want to see her." Bella's eyes lit up at the thought of seeing the life she had created.

"Bella she is gone...Edward and the Cullen's took her and left." Jacob finally admitted.

For the second time in her life Bella's vision went black as she fainted in Jacob's arms.

XXXXXX

**Ten years later:**

Bella Black never forgot her first born daughter. She and Jacob became man and wife three years after the Cullen's left Forks and vanished into thin air. The only contact Bella had received from them was her divorce papers from Edward, with a short note attached in his fine script begging for her forgiveness and stating it was for the best. He had heard her declaration of love for Jacob Black as her heart had stopped and he knew that it was the end for them. He promised that their daughter was thriving and would be well cared for.

Jacob and Bella had three boys, born very close together. Bella was kept occupied with her growing family and days would pass without her thinking of her missing first born. Only on rare sunny days when the light would shine ad make rainbow colours would the image of a little girl pass through her thoughts. She was happy and all she could hope for her daughter was that she was the same.

Bella had risked her life to give her daughter a chance to live and she had repaid her mother by saving hers...

FIN...

A/N-This was a weird little story that I just had to write down. Thanks for reading!


End file.
